


Protective Nature : 5 Times Harry Helped Draco & the One Time Someone Explained Why

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Harry Potter, Boggarts, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bullying, Creature Harry Potter, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Good Slytherins, Harry kicks some ass, Hermione Granger Bashing, It's barely adressed, M/M, Mentioned Weasley Twins, Naga Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Slytherins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: 5 fois où Harry aide Draco et la fois de plus où quelqu'un explique pourquoi Harry agit ainsi.[ I do not own Harry Potter nor do I get money out of it. ]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Marcus Flint & Terence Higgs, Slytherin Students & Draco Malfoy, Terence Higgs & Harry Potter
Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995142
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Protective Nature : 5 Times Harry Helped Draco & the One Time Someone Explained Why

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, cette idée ne voulait pas me lâcher et je n'ai jamais écrit sur Harry et Draco... tous deux ayant une assez bonne relation donc ça me fait super bizarre.  
> Pas de Bashing Dumbledore ! C'est presque une première ! … Bon, en même temps, il n'apparaît pas.  
> N°244 sur Gages (fanfiction.net)  
> /  
> Je vais pas mentir, j'étais en train de regarder le clip de Freak (Sub Urban) quand j'ai eu l'idée d'un Créature!Harry et la relecture attendra quelques jours.

* * *

**1/**

Le jour où Potter se pointa à leur table sans dire le moindre mot et sans même leur adresser un simple regard fut le jour où tout changea dans l'histoire des rivalités inter-maisons. En effet, Potter entra nonchalamment dans la Grande Salle, un regard calme et indifférent scotché sur son visage. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un bref rictus quand il rencontra les jumeaux Weasley mais les trois mâles ne tardèrent pas à se séparer. Les Serpentards ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention (menteurs) jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne change brutalement de direction pour marcher le long des tables de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Les verts et argents se tendirent mais le Survivant ne leur adressa pas le moindre regard. En fait, il s'installa à côté de Malfoy sans même regarder le blond et attrapa l'assiette presque vide du fils Malfoy afin de la remplir un peu plus.

« Tu es trop maigre. Il faut manger plus. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ils avaient tous remarqué, bien sûr, les changements récents chez le Survivant mais personne n'avait été en mesure de dire d'où ils venaient.

Quelque chose s'était passé au cours de l'été, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient en mesure de confirmer.

Potter était revenu avec une voix basse et un peu plus rauque, plus sombre et parlant rarement. Plus que ça, il avait aussi changé physiquement, ce qui pouvait être attribué, bien sûr, à des changement liés à l'adolescence : il avait pris quelques centimètres. Il était toujours relativement petit, mais il dépassait à présent l'héritier Malfoy de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus verts qu'avant ( ce que Theo pensait jusqu'alors impossible ) et il s'était même un peu étoffé. Hmm... Ils étaient certains qu'il y avait autre chose, mais ils ignoraient quoi.

Urquhart avait dit à Pucey qui avait dit à Bletchley qui lui-même avait chuchoté à Zabini que le sixième année avait cru apercevoir des écailles sur le cou du garçon mais c'était une connerie, pas vrai ? Ils avaient tous vu Potter depuis et le garçon n'arborait pas l'ombre d'une écaille.

Malfoy ne répondit rien mais Potter ne leva pas les yeux de sa propre assiette, aussi ne vit-il pas le regard incrédule du blondinet.

« Potter, je crois que tu es mal placé pour parler. » finit tout de même par grommeler Draco alors qu'il piochait finalement un morceau de carotte, le nez retroussé.

Potter tourna légèrement la tête vers Malfoy et adressa un sourire espiègle à ce dernier.

« Mais moi j'ai une bonne excuse pour ça, dit-il en attrapant un autre plat ainsi qu'une louche. Toi tu n'en as pas. »

Il logea quelques morceaux de _bœuf bourguignon_ dans la louche et les déposa dans l'assiette de Malfoy avec un peu de sauce. Y a pas de raison pour que le blondinet ne mange que des légumes.

Blaise échangea un regard calculateur avec Adrian Pucey avant de reporter son attention sur l'improbable duo assis juste à côté d'eux.

Okay, lui et les autres avaient tendance à devoir rappeler à Malfoy de manger parce que le prince blond était un peu tête en l'air ( on dirait pas comme ça, hein ? Mais c'était le cas. ) et avait besoin qu'on le rappelle à l'ordre pour des choses basiques comme manger ou ne pas s'endormir dans la salle commune parce qu'il était plongé dans un roman à l'eau de rose.

C'était surprenant de voir un élève d'une autre Maison – le Survivant en plus de ça- faire la même chose qu'eux et se préoccuper de Malfoy, surtout quand on connaît la relation houleuse entre ces deux-là.

Un élève de cinquième année posa fit d'ailleurs la remarque et Potter leva finalement les yeux vers eux, la tête inclinée sur le côté, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Pardon ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir m'être jamais directement disputé avec Malfoy outre les quelques fois où il ( il jeta un regard en coin à Draco ) a fait l'erreur d'impliquer mes parents dans ses disputes quotidiennes avec Ron. »

Et... Oh. Il avait raison.

Naturellement, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait attention à ça, raison pour laquelle leurs célèbres querelles étaient surnommées les 'disputes Potter – Malfoy' et non pas les célèbres 'disputes Weasley – Malfoy'.

Même Draco était sur le cul en entendant la réponse de Potter. Que – quoi... Ah... oui, en effet. Potter avait raison. Draco rougit un peu quand il croisa le regard perçant de Potter. Okay, Draco avait peut-être parfois été trop loin en évoquant Lily et James Potter mais il se sentait toujours si embarrassé quand Weasley appelait Potter à la rescousse ! Est-ce que Potter le regardait encore à cause de ça ou -

« Cesse de gagner du temps et mange, Malfoy. »

Draco couina presque alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers son assiette. Était-ce seulement lui ou Potter avait-il vaguement grogné cet impératif ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin d'obéir ? Non, mieux – pourquoi était-il si heureux à l'idée que le Gryffondor se soucie suffisamment de lui pour lui ordonner de prendre soin de lui-même ?

Les yeux rivés sur son assiette, il glissa un regard en coin vers Potter, seulement pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier le regardait fixement. Le rouge aux joues, Draco reporta son attention sur son plat et picora dedans sous le regard approbateur du Survivant.

Draco ignora vaillamment la douce chaleur qui se répandit dans son ventre. Il y avait une raison – parmi toutes les autres-, pour laquelle il préférait Poudlard à _Malfoy Manor_. Oh, Draco n'avait pas à se plaindre : ses parents le choyaient et sa mère le couvrait d'amour mais il avait été pratiquement élevé par les elfes de maison et, bien qu'ils soient toujours là s'il avait besoin, ils avaient cessé de veiller à ce qu'il mange correctement quand Lady Malfoy avait décidé qu'il était suffisamment grand et responsable pour veiller à bien manger seul. Après tout, on n'oubliait pas tout simplement de manger ! Mais à Poudlard, ses camarades et ses aînés veillaient toujours à ce qu'il mange, quitte à le traîner de force à la Grande Salle. Et voilà maintenant que Potter s'y mettait aussi.

Un éclat blond attira l'attention de Draco et il leva les yeux pour voir Loony Lovegood sautiller vers eux, une enveloppe blanche dans les mains. La Serdaigle s'arrêta entre lui et Potter et tendit le courrier à ce dernier. Le Gryffondor l'attrapa sans montrer aucune surprise et inspecta brièvement l'enveloppe avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa robe avec un sourire de remerciement à la jeune fille.

« Papa tient à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, Hadrian. »

Hadrian cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Lovegood, l'air impassible mais la curiosité brillant dans son regard.

« Je n'ai rien fait.

_ Les trois Nargoles qui sont coincés avec la guérisseuse ne sont pas arrivés là par accident.

_ Tu ne peux pas prouver que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. » répondit le Gryffondor, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

Lovegood secoua la tête, l'air toute aussi rêveuse qu'avant et se pencha pour embrasser Potter sur la joue.

« Je ne veux pas le prouver, mais papa tient tout de même à te remercier. »

Puis elle agita la main vers Terence Higgs et Miles Bletchley, sourit lumineusement quand ceux-ci agitèrent la main en retour et elle s'éloigna en sautillant.

Potter renifla avec amusement et déposa sa fourchette dans son assiette avant de se redresser.

« Finis ton assiette. » grogna-t-il doucement à Draco en posant son pouce et son index sur la nuque du blondinet pour le masser doucement.

Satisfait, le Survivant s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, ignorant les regards confus et incrédules que lui lançaient les autres Serpentards.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire au juste, quand il disait que lui avait une bonne raison pour avoir été un frêle gringalet pendant leurs deux premières années à Poudlard ?

[ >> _Ils ne l'apprirent que deux jours plus tard mais trois Serdaigles avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie et Lucian Bole avait la forte impression qu'il s'agissait des trois 'nargoles' mentionnés par la fille Lovegood._ ]

* * *

**2/**

Draco avait mal choisi son moment pour se promener seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il le savait pourtant ! Étant à Serpentard, il n'était pas censé se trouver seul à l'extérieur de la salle commune. C'était une règle d'or dans la Maison de la ruse. En fait, il était censé être avec Pansy et Blaise à l'heure qu'il était mais ça n'était pas le cas. Blaise avait décidé de ne pas les accompagner à la librairie pour rester aider Théo qui révisait dans la salle commune. L'anglo-italien avait dû penser qu'il aurait toujours Pansy et ses deux gardes pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Pansy avait aperçu Granger et avait décidé d'aller titiller la lionne. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils avaient été victimes d'une indigestion. Du coup, Malfoy s'était retrouvé à arpenter seul les couloirs de l'école alors, bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, si c'est pas Malfoy. »

Après ça, deux Poufsouffles, un Serdaigle et deux Gryffondors l'avaient coincé et, le dos collé au mur, Draco ne pouvait que protester faiblement alors que trois des étudiants plus âgés pointaient leurs baguettes dans sa direction. Un maléfice l'avait touché à la jambe et Draco renifla, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Ça n'était pas juste ! Certes, il pouvait être méchant et cruel, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait à ceux-là !

Ses joues brûlèrent d'embarras quand il entendit les moqueries des plus âgés. Il ne pleurerait pas devant eux. Il ne pleurerait pas.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelque chose... un grondement et un sifflement. Les rires moqueurs s'arrêtèrent net alors que ses persécuteurs échangeaient un regard incertains.

« Et si c'était lui ? Fit l'un d'eux.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise. C'est pas comme si on s'en prenait à un innocent. » rétorqua un autre.

Le sifflement se reproduisit et prit un ton menaçant. Les adolescents qui l'encerclaient frissonnèrent d'effroi et l'un d'eux lâcha un cri en pointant quelque chose à l'angle du corridor. Draco n'osa pas lever les yeux. Il ignora si ce bruit signifiait l'arrivée d'un nouveau danger pour sa personne ou s'il allait pouvoir s'échapper – pas qu'il puisse aller bien loin avec la blessure à sa jambe.

Comme Draco fixait le sol, les yeux embués de larmes, il ne vit pas la même chose que les autres élèves mais ceux-ci pâlirent d'effroi et un Poufsouffle de sixième année blêmit et trébucha sur ses propres pieds.

« Merde, c'est lui ! » chuchota-t-il furieusement avant de jeter un regard noir à ses amis Gryffondors.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ces deux-là l'entraîner là-dedans.

Potter arriva rapidement à leur hauteur, ses yeux ayant pris une teinte venimeuse et ses pupilles fendues comme celles d'un chat ou d'un... serpent. Le garçon se tendit quand le regard avada se posa sur lui avant de se détourner, le jugeant comme non-dangereux. En temps normal, Josh se serait indigné mais là, il était juste bien trop soulagé de savoir que Potter n'était pas intéressé par lui. Et quelque chose lui disait que sa Maison n'avait rien à voir avec la décision du Survivant – s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait compris, c'est que Potter ne différenciait pas les élèves en fonction de leurs Maisons mais bien en fonction de leurs actions. Et il est vrai que si Josh avait imité ses camarades et avait ri du malheur de Malfoy, il n'avait pas participé non plus aux brimades et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait blessé l'héritier blond.

« Dégagez. » siffla Potter.

Josh ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Aucun d'eux en fait, mais le cinquième année ne manqua pas la façon dont le regard de Potter s'attarda sur Brian, Blaine, Thomas et Declan et il se sentit presque mal pour eux. En même temps, Brian, à Serdaigle, s'était déjà fait surprendre une première fois par Potter, à persécuter les plus jeunes. Quant à Thomas et Declan Shade, ceux-ci étaient des fortes têtes de sixième année à Gryffondor.

Draco releva la tête quand il entendit ses intimidateurs détaler, la queue entre les jambes et il leva timidement les yeux seulement pour voir Potter fusiller du regard le couloir où avait filé les cinq étudiants.

Le Survivant se reprit rapidement et avança lentement jusqu'à Malfoy, comme s'il approchait un petit animal blessé et agressif. Il s'accroupit en face du garçon et sa main survola l'entaille. Quoi qu'il ai voulu faire, il décida contre et prit lentement le blondinet dans ses bras, sans montrer le moindre signe d'inconfort.

Draco couina et rougit violemment alors qu'il était porté comme une mariée. Il voulut protester mais l'autre garçon ne le laissa pas faire.

« Infirmerie. » maugréa seulement le garçon.

Draco protesta vivement, non, pas l'infirmerie. Il se débattit même et Potter poussa un soupir avant de marmonner qu'il le déposerait juste dans sa salle commune de sa Maison dans ce cas.

Oh ça lui allait. Ça n'était pas souvent qu'on l'écoutait comme ça, du premier coup.

C'est seulement à ce moment là, quand il se calma enfin, que Draco avisa les pupilles fendues de l'autre garçon et il se trouva fasciné.

« Potter, tes yeux... » commença-t-il en dévisageant le Survivant.

Le concerné baissa les yeux vers lui et contempla avec perplexité avant de cligner des yeux, comme s'il avait soudain compris le problème. Le brun ferma les yeux sans s'arrêter mais, quand il les rouvrit, ses pupilles étaient toujours fendues et Draco le vit pousser un soupir frustré.

« Je ne suis pas assez calme. » marmonna le Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés.

Par la suite, Potter reprit un air impassible quoi que peut-être un peu orageux et cette expression sur son visage dissuada les quelques curieux d'aller les aborder.

Draco, lui, profita juste du voyage, sa joue reposant contre le torse de l'autre garçon.

Il pensait n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes mais quand il les rouvrit, Potter s'était arrêté et ils étaient devant l'entrée de la salle commune – comment Potter connaissait-il le chemin, il l'ignorait mais il était certain que si Sev en entendait parler, ça lui donnerait une raison de plus pour mettre le Gryffondor en retenue... pas que Draco compte le vendre, non. Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner le mot de passe – quoi qu'un peu hésitant à l'idée qu'un élève d'une autre Maison l'entende- mais Potter le prit à nouveau de court.

« _**SsssSSssssSssss.**_ »

… Huh.

Heh, c'était vraiment... Draco n'avait pas peur, non. Ça n'était pas la raison de son frisson. Et il refusait de contempler la raison en question, non merci. Draco n'était pas comme Pansy qui courait après Granger. Il ne se chamaillait pas avec Potter ( ou, comme ce dernier l'avait remarqué, avec Weasley ) parce qu'il était intéressé par le Survivant. Non. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Le mur bougea de lui-même, pierre par pierre pour révéler l'entrée de la salle commune. Il n'était pas suffisamment tard pour que les élèves se mettent déjà en route pour la Grande Salle pour dîner. Du coup, presque tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la salle commune – le temps à l'extérieur ne leur permettant pas de profiter du parc de Poudlard.

Quand le mur se replia sur lui-même, quelques élèves levèrent la tête par réflexe et mirent quelques instants à procéder ce qu'ils voyaient. Puis Jason Urquhart en cinquième année, s'étrangla avec sa salive et laissa tomber la pierre précieuse avec laquelle il s'exerçait, alertant ainsi ses camarades que quelque chose clochait. Ceux-ci tournèrent à leur tour la tête vers l'entrée de la salle commune et ils se figèrent.

Qu'est-ce que -

Le nouveau venu les ignora. Il avança à grands pas jusqu'à l'un des sofa où étaient installés Nott et Zabini et y déposa l'héritier Malfoy après que les deux susnommés se soient décalés pour lui laisser la place. La main de Potter glissa la jambe de Malfoy avant qu'il ne se redresse subitement.

« Shade, Brown et Anderson. »

Theo cligna des yeux et fixa le garçon sans comprendre. _Questcequiladit_?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy et vit que celui-ci était rouge pivoine alors qu'il dévisageait Potter. Puis le jeune Nott reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor et cligna des yeux alors que le Survivant se détournait sans un regard pour eux.

« Il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. » dit-il.

Theo cligna à nouveau des yeux et tourna la tête alors que Potter quittait la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

« Je croyais que tu étais blessé. » fit Peregrine Derrick en observant Malfoy.

Les traces de sang prouvaient en effet que Malfoy avait été blessé mais il n'arborait aucune blessure apparente, pas de bleus, pas d'entaille, rien.

Draco lui-même affichait un air incrédule en regardant sa jambe.

« Je – Je sais pas. Anderson m'a jeté un maléfice. Je pouvais à peine marcher. » lâcha-t-il d'un air confus.

Puis il leva à nouveau les yeux pour fixer l'entrée de la salle commune par laquelle Potter avait disparu.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que par hasard, quand Potter lui avait touché la jambe, il avait... guéri sa blessure ?

« C'est juste moi ou ses pupilles étaient... commença timidement Leonie Fawley.

_ Fendues ? Compléta Miles Bletchley. Non, ce n'est pas juste toi. Ses pupilles étaient carrément fendues. »

Un murmure traversa la salle commune alors que Draco arborait un air pensif, les joues toujours roses :

« Il est entré dans la salle commune en utilisant le Fourchelangue. »

Nouveau blanc. Ça allait devenir un thème récurrent, Théo en était certain. Pour sa part, il était assez curieux. Certes, ils avaient été tous plus ou moins abasourdis par les changements récents dans le comportement du Survivant – pas qu'il ait été rude ou quoi avant, mais il était devenu plus silencieux, plus introverti qu'avant. Il parlait beaucoup moins (en tout cas, suffisamment pour que ce soit remarqué même par eux qui ne passaient pourtant pas beaucoup de temps en compagnie des Gryffondors). Les rouge et or n'avaient semble-t-il pas mal pris ce changement quoi qu'ils avaient semblé un peu confus et vexés au début mais quand Potter avait gardé le silence, ils avaient fini par s'y faire.

Au final, les vert et argent ne purent extraire leur vengeance que bien des semaines plus tard car il semblerait que _quelqu'un_ les ait devancé. Ils ne se demandèrent plus qui quand Draco répéta les murmures qu'il avait entendu quand le groupe d'intimidateurs l'avaient pris à parti. Ils savaient tous que Potter était responsable du court séjour à Ste Mangouste de deux des persécuteurs – deux Gryffondors en plus de ça- mais bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Il y avait aussi le fait que Potter soit mystérieusement parvenu à panser la plaie de Draco avec une simple caresse. Un mystère de plus qui entourait Potter.

Ce qu'il faut retenir : personne ne termina à la morgue de Sainte Mangouste et personne ne termina expulsé ou même en retenue.

* * *

**3/**

Draco se les gelait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il faisait un froid de canard. Draco pouvait parler comme ça, mais il ne connaissait pas le sortilège pour réchauffer ses vêtements ou faire apparaître une flamme. Et même s'il posait la question à un aîné, il lui faudrait probablement plusieurs jours pour maîtriser le sort. Il savait qu'il se donnait un air de super sorcier, mais la vérité c'est que, comme tout héritier de son statut, il avait reçu très jeune des cours de tutorat dans diverses branches de la magie afin d'être un peu en avance sur les nés-moldus. À part ça, il n'était pas particulièrement doué en magie. Oh, il excellait en Potions et dans tous les cours théoriques mais le côté magique... c'était pas trop sa tasse de thé. Ça aurait pu l'être, si ça n'était pas aussi frustrant. Son père refusait peut-être de l'avouer mais les portraits parlaient dans leurs résidences et Draco avait entendu plusieurs de ses ancêtres dire que les nouvelles générations de Malfoy n'avaient fait que s'affaiblir au fil du temps. L'un d'entre eux, Consensus Malfoy, avait même laissé échapper qu'il craignait l'une des futures générations ne naisse cracmole ! Absurde !

Pour en revenir à Draco, il était présentement en vol stationnaire au-dessus du stade de Quiddtich, grâce à Flint qui avait insisté pour que toute l'équipe soit présente pour un entraînement avant le match contre Serdaigle. Et maintenant, Draco devait supporter le froid mordant et continuer à voler bien que ses mains aient commencé à geler depuis un moment.

« Hé, y a un espion de Gryffondor ! » s'écria soudain l'un des batteurs, Peregrine Derrick alors que Lucian frappait un cognard en direction d'Adrian Pucey.

Le poursuiveur l'esquiva de justesse et jeta un regard noir à Bole, ayant été distrait pas la déclaration de Derrick. Ils baissèrent tous les yeux vers un coin de l'estrade, là où les Poufsouffles avaient l'habitude de s'installer pour profiter du spectacle pendant les matchs et Miles Bletchley haussa un sourcil surpris quand il reconnut Harry Potter, lequel se tenait à côté de Terence Higgs. Leur ancien attrapeur avait beau ne plus jouer pour cause d'une blessure assez sérieuse à la cheville ( même avec la magie, on ne pouvait jamais se montrer trop prudent ), ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il ne faisait plus parti de l'équipe. En fait, il supervisait de temps à autres les entraînement de Serpentard. En ce moment, il semblait parler avec animation à Potter. Enfin, Terence semblait être le seul à parler quoi que c'était difficile à dire au vu de l'écharpe de Serdaigle que portait l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, pourquoi diable portait-il une échappe de Serdaigle ? Où s'en était-il procuré une ? … Hh... probablement une de ses fans, ronchonna intérieurement Draco en se renfrognant.

« Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais ici-

_ C'est moi qui l'ai invité, intervint prestement Terence. Vous avez pas la moindre idée comme on s'emmerde ici, tout seul. Et Hadrian était déjà levé de toute façon. »

 _Hadri...an ?_ Répétèrent mentalement tous les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard avec un regard vide.

« P – Pourquoi diable portes-tu une écharpe de Serdaigle, Potter ? L'interrogea Draco en claquant des doigts.

Il maudit une fois de plus ce froid mordant qu'il le faisait presque bégayer.

_ Luna me l'a prêté.

Ah, autant pour lui. Pas une fan dans ce cas.

_ Hermione a pris mon écharpe pour s'en servir comme modèle afin de tricoter des vêtements pour S. P. E. W.

Oh. Ça... ça expliquait tout en effet. À son grand damne. L'héritier Malfoy frissonna de plus bel en se frottant ses mains gantées. Ça n'était pas des gants d'hivers, non, juste ses mitaines pour le Quidditch. Autant dire, ça ne le réchauffait pas vraiment.

« Potter comment diable fais-tu pour être aussi peu couvert ? »

Hormis son écharpe, Potter portait simplement l'uniforme ( chemise, cravate et pantalon ) ainsi qu'une cape noire. Il avait fourvoyé l'usage de la robe de sorcier et ne la portait que pendant les cours et le dîner où il était obligatoire de porter l'uniforme complet.

Potter considéra Draco d'un regard blanc pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre de l'élan pour sauter sur la rambarde. Une fois dessus, il ne perdit pas l'équilibre, à leur choc à tous. Ils s'étaient visiblement tous attendus à ce que Potter perde l'équilibre et tombe à sa mort, vingts mètres plus bas. Une fois debout face à Draco, il éleva les deux mains et frôla les épaules de Draco avant de redescendre. Le blondinet se sentit tout de suite plus chaud, comme si le froid s'était rétracté et avait fait place à la douce chaleur de printemps.

« Sortilège de chaleur. » marmonna le Survivant en guise d'explication face au pourquoi il ne crevait pas de froid.

Draco cligna des yeux et vit Potter baisser les bras avant d'adresser un regard froid à Flint.

« Pour un capitaine qui fait en sorte d'avoir la meilleure équipe qui soit, tu ne fais pas vraiment attention à tes coéquipiers. Il fait 0°c, Flint. »

Un hoquet de surprise quitta les lèvres de Draco. Il est vrai que Flint les traitait comme des chiens à l'entraînement mais on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était aussi férocement protecteur des plus jeunes élèves. Par contre, il était aussi vrai que, lors des entraînement, il semblait toujours plus focalisés sur leurs performances que sur leur état de santé.

Les yeux de Flint s'étrécirent et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester ou le menacer mais un grondement menaçant quitta les lèvres de Potter quand le Gryffondor montra les crocs ( et oui, Draco connaissait cette expression ). Ses pupilles se fendirent et il adressa un regard orageux au poursuiveur.

Finalement, le Gryffondor se calma, jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, le jugea en bonne condition physique puis se détourna après avoir hoché la tête en direction de Higgs.

Dès qu'il fut hors de portée d'oreille, Higgs virevolta vers Marcus et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction :

« Pourquoi tu peux jamais t'empêcher de faire fuir mes amis !? Je vais déjeuner, on s'verra plus tard. »

Et il quitta à son tour le Stade, sous les regards ébahis de Flint et des autres membres de l'équipe.

Les joueurs restant ne purent que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux tandis que Flint fixait la silhouette fuyante d'un air incrédule.

* * *

**4/**

Bien sûr, après cette dernière rencontre au stade de Quidditch, Draco et ses compères de Serpentards s'étaient mis à observer Potter encore plus ( non, ils ne le suivaient pas, ils n'étaient pas des harceleurs. Il se trouvait juste que l'un des leurs était toujours dans les parages quand Potter allait quelque part ).

Comme ils surveillaient Potter ( surveiller, pas espionner ), ils avaient remarqué que celui-ci paraissait de plus en plus léthargique et ensommeillé à mesure que les températures chutaient. Personne d'autre ne semblait faire attention à ça ou ne posait de question puisque Potter se baladait toujours avec seulement une écharpe et une veste. Aussi, personne d'autre n'avait compris que malgré le sortilège de réchauffement, le Gryffondor continuait de sombrer dans la léthargie. Un matin, Potter pénétra dans la Grande Salle et se heurta à Jason Urquhart qui, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, était sur sa route. Le Serpentard de cinquième année rattrapa de justesse Potter avant qu'il ne se mange le sol. Quand Urquhart demanda au Gryffondor s'il allait bien, le brun se frotta les yeux d'un air ensommeillé et marmotta une excuse avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il manqua à nouveau de renverser quelqu'un – l'aîné des Creevey- mais les jumeaux Weasley l'avisèrent et stoppèrent la catastrophe, encadrant Potter et le guidant au milieu de la table des Gryffondors.

Blaise haussa un sourcil quand il vit l'un des jumeaux attraper le menton de Potter pour l'empêcher de plonger dans son bol de céréales et l'autre sourcil joignit le premier quand le Survivant enterra son visage dans le cou du rouquin et... sans réellement dormir... ferma les yeux et oublia le monde autour de lui. Les jumeaux continuèrent de petit déjeuner tranquillement et, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils attrapèrent Potter et le sac de ce dernier et l'entraînèrent à leur suite.

Plus tard, quand les troisième années des quatre maisons se rejoignirent pour le cours de DCFM, Draco remarqua que Potter paraissait à nouveau composé malgré le regard ensommeillé qu'il arborait alors qu'il balayait la salle d'un air impassible. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur Draco avant que le Gryffondor ne se détourne complètement pour répondre à l'appel de Weasley.

Vint alors la leçon en elle-même : Lupin leur fit savoir qu'ils allaient apprendre à maîtriser un Épouvantard. You-pi ( _Notez le sarcasme_ ). Draco n'était guère enchanté à l'idée de révéler à tous ses camarades sa peur la plus profonde. En fait, il ignorait même quelle était sa plus grande crainte mais il ne voulait pas que des Gryffondors l'apprennent et ne s'en servent contre lui. Malheureusement, Lupin ne semblait pas du même avis puisqu'il insista pour qu'ils se mettent tous en file indienne. Draco se retrouva, bien malgré lui, au milieu de la file d'attente avec Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils quand il ne vit pas Potter au devant de la file avec Weasley et Granger puis il tourna la tête et vit que ce dernier était plus loin derrière lui, entre Thomas et Finnigan, juste derrière Blaise et Théo. Huh. Ça n'était pas un comportement typiquement Gryffondor.

Draco ne s'attendait pas à grand chose quand Lupin choisit Longbottom pour passer en premier mais il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'Épouvantard prendre la forme de Sev. Ce qui le surprit et l'amusa malgré lui, fut de voir ce qui arriva à l'épouvantard en question quand Longbottom parvint finalement à articuler la formule.

Il faut dire ce qui est, tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant que 'Snape' avait subitement revêtu l'ensemble de Lady Longbottom, le tout avec le chapeau de renard empaillé de la grand-mère Longbottom (il remarqua que malgré l'amusement qu'il affichait, Potter semblait horrifié en regardant le chapeau de l'épouvantard).

Finalement, le moment redouté arriva et Draco se retrouva face à la créature. Il déglutit quand la clown (auparavant un Serpent géant) se prépara à changer de forme. Ses mains moites agrippèrent les poches de son pantalon et il prit une inspiration tremblante. Il pouvait voir Granger lui adresser un rictus narquois un peu plus loin et il ravala un cri de rage. Elle n'avait pas paru si confiante plus tôt, quand McGonagall lui disait, d'un ton déçu, qu'elle avait eu un Troll à un devoir de Métamorphose. Elle avait même fondu en larmes.

Sa respiration se coupa quand l'épouvantard prit la forme de son père. Qu'est-ce que – ça n'était pas possible. Draco n'avait pas peur de son père. Certes, Lucius Malfoy était strict et intimidant mais il n'avait pas peur !

« Draconis Lucius Malfoy ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix glaçante. Tu as déshonoré notre famille. Je […] »

Draco se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et pendant quelques secondes, il cessa de respirer. Il avait... déshonoré sa famille ? Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que la voix de son père tonnait toujours dans la pièce malgré le silence soudain. Affaibli et humilié, ses jambes le lâchèrent et Draco se retrouva à genoux face à l'épouvantard. Et Lupin qui ne faisait pas un geste pour arrêter cette humiliation ! Si ça avait été un Gryffondor, il était certain que l'enseignant se serait déjà bougé(2).

Tout à coup, une ombre surgit devant lui et son père s'interrompit brutalement. Ses mèches blondes recouvrant en partie ses cheveux (Oh, comme il était heureux d'avoir partiellement abandonné le gel cette année), il releva timidement la tête seulement pour cligner des yeux quand il vit Potter, dos à lui, pointant sa baguette sur l'image déformée de son père. L'instant d'après, Lucius Malfoy avait disparu, remplacé par un homme moustachu en sur-poids qui criait des insanités à Potter.

Draco cligna à nouveau des yeux alors que ses larmes séchaient. S'il en croyait les propos injurieux du type, il s'agissait de son gardien. Et à en croire la tension dans le corps de Potter, il aurait pu se passer de le voir apparaître ici. Contrairement à Draco, Potter ne tomba pas à en morceau. Non, Potter se dressa devant Draco, fier et impassible et refusa de se soumettre face aux injures que hurlait à présent le moldu ( qui semblait éprouver un profond mépris pour la Magie ). Potter ne fléchit pas un instant. Sa main serra fermement sa baguette et il entonna l'incantation puis observa, impassible, l'homme exploser en une multitude de lettres adressés à H. J. Potter dans le _Placard sous l'escalier_ (Que diable ?).

Finalement, il adressa un bref regard à l'enseignant puis se détourna. Il attrapa Draco sous les aisselles et le redressa, ignora les tapes dans le dos qu'il reçut des autres Gryffondors. Le Survivant inspecta Draco puis étendit avec hésitation sa main vers le visage de Draco. Il utilisa son pouce pour essuyer une larme déterminée puis baissa la main, recula et quitta la pièce en silence.

Restés en plan, Serpentards, Gryffondors et enseignant ne purent que fixer l'entrée de la pièce d'un regard vide. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

* * *

**5/**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Draco fut tiré hors du lit et tiré par la manche de son pyjama en soie par Blaise alors que Theo les suivait de près. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander ce qui se passait : quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, le reste de la Maison était rassemblé dans la pièce et les préfets de dernières années leur commandait de les suivre. Apparemment, ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle sous les ordres des chefs de Maisons. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était suffisamment grave pour que les élèves doivent passer la nuit dans la Grande Salle.

Ce qui l'agaçait le plus à l'idée de dormir dans la Grande Salle – outre le fait qu'ils soient loin du confort de leurs lits- était qu'ils allaient être tous ensemble et, bien qu'il s'entende bien avec la plupart des Serpentard malgré ses occasionnels caprice d'enfant gâté, il avait aussi du mal à se défaire de l'attention particulière que lui portait Vincent Carrow, le frère aîné de Sebastian Carrow. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, les sous-entendus et phrases salaces que Vincent Carrow sortait toujours en sa présence était du plus mauvais goût et Blaise, Pansy et Théo avaient pris l'habitude de toujours être à ses côtés quand Vincent était dans les parages. Le plus âgé avait été des plus grognon quand il s'était rendu compte que ses amis ne le lâcheraient pas d'une semelle.

Les élèves de Serpentards pénétrèrent en rang dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondors avaient déjà été installés d'un côté de la Grande Salle et, comme par hasard, les Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à être enjoints à les rejoindre au même côté. Logique, puisque leurs tables se côtoyaient généralement.

Draco se fraya un chemin parmi les sac de couchage et poussa un soupir alors qu'il se laissait tomber à côté de la Cour de Serpentard – contrairement aux croyances, il n'avait pas encore gagné le titre vacant de Prince et il était loin de devenir le Roi (l'identité du roi était un secret très bien gardé à Serpentard). Par contre, il était vrai qu'il comptait prétendre au titre de 'Prince' l'année d'après.

« Draco, si tu dors avec moi, je promets de tenir au chaud. »

Draco roula des yeux alors qu'il tournait délibérément le dos à Carrow – le plus âgé. Il entendit Sebastian maugréer sombrement à l'encontre de son frère et vit Flint et Pucey jeter un regard noir à Vincent mais il ignora le reste parce que l'enquiquineur s'était rapproché de lui et lui touchait à présent le bras. _Retire tes sales pattes de là, misérable rat !_ Ragea mentalement Draco.

Soudain, Vincent cessa de lui sortir des grossièretés infectes et pâlit alors que son regard fixait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

« Carrow. »

Draco rosit faiblement en entendant la voix basse et rauque de Potter. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de pivoter pour faire face au Gryffondor mais celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Carrow.

Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment et commença à trembler.

« P – Potter. »

Pourquoi Vincent semblait-il aussi terrifié ? À l'inverse, Sebastian Carrow affichait un regard lumineux.

« Hadrian ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »

Encore avec le 'Hadrian' ?

Potter tourna la tête vers Sebastian et hocha doucement la tête.

« Ron a hurlé. Apparemment Black s'est infiltré dans le dortoir et s'en est pris à Ron. »

Lucian Bole haussa un sourcil face au ton désintéressé du Survivant.

« Il était probablement là pour te tuer, Potter.

_ J'en doute, répondit ce dernier d'un ton indifférent. Il a déjà eu tant d'occasion. Je ne pense pas que Black soit après moi. »

Il n'en dit pas plus mais il était clair en le regardant que Potter ne s'inquiétait pas au sujet de _Black_. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas qu'une autre personne lui veuille du mal.

Le jeune Potter reporta son attention sur l'aîné des Carrow et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Un problème ?

_ N – Non. Aucun. » bégaya le plus âgé.

Le Gryffondor inclina la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne croyait pas tout à fait la réponse de Carrow mais il laissa passer le mensonge, fixant toujours l'autre adolescent.

Vincent pâlit un peu plus et bégaya une excuse avant de filer au loin pour rejoindre une Serdaigle de dernière année.

Potter s'apprêtait à se détourner quand il remarqua que Draco tremblait. Avec un soupir, il se débarrassa de son gilet et le laissa tomber dans les bras de Malfoy avant de rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley qui discutaient en compagnie de la fille Lovegood, Thomas et Finnigan.

Draco cligna des yeux et rougit furieusement en fixant le long gilet avant de finir, malgré tout, par enfiler le vêtement, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir juste se laisser choir contre l'autre garço... attendez, d'où venait cette pensée, au juste ?

* * *

**+1**

. Draco avait-il déjà dit combien il haïssait la DCFM ? … D'accord, d'accord, c'était un mensonge. Il n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise note que ça pour son essai de DCFM sur les êtres de l'eau mais un Acceptable, c'était pas terrible non plus. Son père ne serait pas content. D'ailleurs, ça n'était pas la théorie qui lui posait problème, là tout de suite, non. C'était la pratique. Draco était assis à la table de Serpentard et répétait en continue les mouvements de baguette d'un sortilège de DCFM sans parvenir à le reproduire à la perfection. C'était extrêmement agaçant.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit lever les yeux et il s'éclaircit la gorge quand il avisa -

« Potter.

_ Hadrian. » le corrigea le susnommé.

Draco cligna des yeux et se sentit rougir. Zut, pourquoi rougissait-il déjà ?! Ça n'était pas comme s'il était le seul Serpentard hormis Terence et Sebastian à avoir reçu la permission d'utiliser son prénom... Oh attendez... _c'était le cas !_

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Draco rougit un peu plus et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, se défendre et dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'un binoclard mais Potter lui attrapa délicatement le poignet pour le faire lever puis il se glissa derrière lui et posa sa main sur celle de Draco, celle qui tenait la baguette et il le força un produire un mouvement particulier alors qu'il murmurait doucement la formule. Draco manqua de lâcher sa baguette quand celle-ci produisit de fortes étincelles. Est-ce que sa baguette était compatible à Potter ?!

« Concentre-toi. » le réprimanda doucement Pott – Hadrian.

Draco rougit en sentant un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Ça n'était pas le moment de se laisser déconcentrer !

Ça n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas déjà que Potter... Hadrian était bon élève. Il le savait – Hadrian avait choisi plus d'options que la plupart des Gryffondors de son années à part, bien sûr, la sang-de-bourbe. Celle-ci avait apparemment pris toutes les options. Absurde ! C'était tout simplement impossible. Hadrian avait apparemment pris Runes Anciennes, Arithmancie et SACM, parvenant de justesse à trouver un moyen d'assister et aux cours d'Arithmancie et aux cours de SACM qui avaient lieu en même temps. D'après les informations qu'il avait pu glaner ( non, il ne stalkait pas Potter ! ), l'autre garçon suivait SACM avec les 4° années car son niveau était plus que bon dans cette matière. Apparemment, Potter était doué avec les bêtes. Un groupe de Poufsouffles de quatrième année disait même qu'il avait un don avec les créatures dangereuses que ce lourdaud de Hagrid amenait de temps à autres pour pimenter ses cours.

« Ton mouvement de poignet doit être plus arrondi. Ta poigne est trop rigide. »

Draco était plus que conscient des regards qui avaient convergé vers eux et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il tentait de garder convenance.

« C – Comme ça ? »

La main libre de Hadrian se posa sur sa taille et Draco déglutit. Il savait qu'il s'imaginait des choses – il avait entendu dire que Potter était extrêmement inconscient vis-à-vis de ces choses là et maintenant, après avoir vu d'autres élèves tenter de flirter avec le Survivant, il avait compris que c'était la vérité. Et ça n'était pas adorable. Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, en fait, ça compliquait les choses pour Draco.

« C'est ça. Maintenant... »

Hadrian laissa sa phrase en suspend mais dirigea la baguette de Draco vers un Gryffondor de quatrième année. Ah. McLaggen.

Potter murmura la formule tout contre son oreille alors qu'il calait son torse dans le dos de Draco. C'était extrêmement distrayant mais Draco força son attention sur le sortilège et répéta l'incantation :

« _Impedimenta_. »

Cormac McLaggen, qui flirtait en avançant vers une Gryffondor de cinquième année du nom de Daniella Tulip, se figea soudain, comme entravé par un filet invisible puis tomba comiquement en avant, vers la jeune femme qui poussa un cri et s'écarta au dernier moment. McLaggen s'étala par terre avec toute la grâce d'un girafon.

Alors que tout le monde riait du malheur de McLaggen, Potter se redressa et cessa relâcha Draco. Leur position actuelle ne permettrait pas à quiconque de les accuser d'être responsable(s) de la maladresse de l'autre obsédé.

« Bon travail. » le félicita Hadrian en massant délicatement la nuque du petit blond.

Draco rougit de plaisir, toujours heureux d'être complimenté.

Finalement, le Survivant recula et sortit quelque chose de son sac à bandoulière. C'était une boîte étrange – Hadrian marmotta quelque chose à propos de tup..père...war(3) ?- rempli de.. Oh ! Était-ce des cookies ?

Draco vit que l'attention des autres Serpentards était soudain rivée sur la petite boîte.

« Les jumeaux voulaient que je leur apprenne à faire des cookies. On en a fait un peu trop. Je promets que Gred & Forge n'ont rien mis dedans. » dit-il en regardant tour à tour Draco et l'équipe de Quidditch des vert et argent. Ceux-ci hochèrent bêtement la tête quand ils virent que Potter attendait visiblement une réponse de leur part et ils clignèrent des yeux quand le Gryffondor hocha la tête et se détourna pour rejoindre ses camarades à la table des lions.

Restés seuls, Marcus Flint poussa un grognement et s'installa à la place libre à côté de Terence alors que Miles se penchait au-dessus de la boîte en plastique afin de l'ouvrir. Quand il plongea la main à l'intérieur, il poussa un petit cri de joie avant de prendre un cookie.

« Il y a un charme d'extension dans le fond. Il y a plein de cookies ! S'exclama en croquant à pleine dents dans son biscuit et il laissa échapper un son indécent. Oh Salazar, je pourrais l'épouser rien que pour sa cuisine. »

Draco rougit d'indignation et jeta un regard noir à Miles alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper à son tour un cookie qu'il inspecta avec précaution avant d'en croquer un morceau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le goût éclata dans sa bouche. Salazar, Miles avait raison. C'était délicieux.

Il pivota pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la table des lions et ses joues se colorèrent d'une teinte rosée quand il vit que Potter le dévisageait avec attention. Les yeux émeraudes de Potter dérivèrent sur les autres Serpentards qui piochaient tour à tour dans la boîte ( certains se chamaillant un peu pour prendre leur cookie ) et un regard approbateur flasha dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils quand Granger tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

« Bon qu'esh-quishe pash au chuste avec Potter ? » finit par demander Lucian Bole en mâchonnant son morceau cookie aux pépites de chocolat.

Adrian Pucey grimaça et retroussa le nez face au comportement de son camarade alors qu'il étendait le bras pour lui offrir une calotte sur la tête.

« Attends d'avoir avalé avant d'ouvrir la bouche, _Lucy_.

_ Oui, _maman_. »

Le sourcil gauche d'Adrian tressauta mais il décida d'ignorer son ami.

« Donc... au sujet de Potter ?

_ Oh Harry est juste en train d'entrer en phase avec ses instincts. »

Miles laissa échapper un couinement surpris quand une petite voix fluette filtra juste derrière lui et il tourna la tête pour faire face à Luna Lovegood. La jeune fille avait dans la main un cookie bleu aux pépites de chocolat. Quand elle avisa le regard confus du gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard, elle sourit rêveusement :

« Harry me l'a donné. »

Un... cookie bleu... aussi étrange que Lovegood elle-même. La jeune fille leur sourit distraitement alors qu'elle croquait dans son biscuit. _Hmm, un cookie bleu._ Harry savait toujours quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

« Attends, intervint soudain Rickon Rosier, le préfet de cinquième année, qui s'était approché du groupe en compagnie de Jeremiyah Fawley ( dont tout le monde ignorait le genre biologique et qui préférait l'usage des pronoms neutres ). Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'instincts', Luna ?

Luna, qui connaissait bien Rickon puisqu'il était l'un des rare à s'être interposé entre elle et ses persécuteurs, adressa un doux sourire aux Serpentards puis laissa son regard coulisser vers Hadrian.

« Harry a reçu son héritage magique cet été. Je crois qu'il considère certains des élèves de Poudlard comme des enfants qu'il a besoin de protéger... comme des trésors. » dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Elle ne leur dit pas qu'il avait probablement inconsciemment commencé à chercher un partenaire parce qu'elle même n'était pas certaine de ce que faisait créature en Harry. Elle pensait que Hadrian cajolait Draco Malfoy parce qu'il ferait un bon compagnon – s'il perdait cette attitude d'enfant gâtée qu'il avait commencé à perdre depuis le début de l'année- et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il souhaitait prouver au sang pur qu'il pouvait l'approvisionner en nourriture tout en s'assurant qu'il ne manquait de rien et le protégeait ( s'assurait qu'il n'avait pas froid, effrayant ses détracteurs, le protégeait de ses craintes les plus profondes craintes et l'aidait dans sa réussite académique ). Tout ça, ça ne faisait pas forcément parti d'une sorte de rite de _parade nuptiale_ , mais ça pouvait être le cas. Quoi qu'elle doutait que c'était ce que pensait Harry. Hadrian devait probablement suivre ses instincts et penser peut-être, se faire de nouveaux amis.

Luna cligna des yeux et, sans leur dire ce qu'était Harry, elle laissa entendre que l'héritage magique de Hadrian n'était pas juste un boost magique mais bien un héritage de créature.

Quand elle les laissa pour rejoindre sa table, fière de sa bonne action ( éclairer des Serpentards n'était pas toujours une mince affaire ), elle laissa derrière elle des vert et argent encore plus confus et incrédules qu'avant. Et un Draco Malfoy rougissant qui regardait Potter du coin de l'oeil.

* * *

[ Le lendemain, les Serpentards de sixième années ne douteraient plus de l'explication de Lovegood quand Hagrid ferait appeler Harry Potter pendant leurs cours afin qu'il calme les bébés Runespoors sans requérir aucune aide.  
Plus tard, quand ils apprendront que Hadrian 'Harry' Potter était en réalité un Naga, Miles se laisserait tomber à genoux sous le choc alors que Marcus Flint jurerait plus qu'un marin. Pas étonnant qu'il les considère comme des 'trésors à garder'. Les Nagas étaient considérés comme des Protecteurs du Monde Magique. Et les enfants étaient le futur du monde magique.]

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Ignorons juste que l'épouvantard était l'une des premières leçons de DCFM du troisième livre.  
> 2/ Ce n'est pas un bashing Remus, ce sont juste les pensées de Draco.  
> 3/ C'est juste comme Mr Weasley qui massacre les noms d'objets du quotidien.  
> PS : Je sais que S. P. E. W n'a été canoniquement crée que dans le 4° livre mais j'avais honnêtement oublié à ce sujet quand j'ai commencé à écrire. Oups.  
> /  
> Sur la bannière (pas encore postée) : le naga appartient à RSMD.


End file.
